kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KailynThePandaLover
Welcome! Hello KailynThePandaLover, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:KailynThePandaLover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 02:16, November 15, 2010 Tyannalyn? Welcome to Kung Fu Panda Wikia! It's me, ArticaSkylarKennedy from YouTube AND Tigressfan10689 from Fanpop! I was wondering if you noticed this site! Just make sure you read the site policies, because Spottedstar goes crazy if you disobey her rules.MasterArticaKennedy 11:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Aww, that makes me sound like a villain... :( I'm only worried about people vandalizing the site is all. Well, that and I like to keep things organized. ;) Even still, yes, I'd like for you to read over the rules, but here's the rule-of-thumb: think twice before doing anything, look at examples, and don't be afraid to ask questions. I hope you have a good time here, Kailyn. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stuff... I am good. I didn't see Skunkman a skunk on Kung Fu Panda 2. Tlsonic 5:19pm, March 20, 2011 Thanks Artica I think I told you this before but, my character, Artica, who is a white tiger with long brown hair, got rejected after I E-mailed Dreamworks about her! I also told them she had autism like me, but they still refused! Someday, my story will be told to everyone on CBS, but now is not that time... :( Anyway, here's what Tigress looks like in Legends of AwsomenessMasterArticaKennedy 21:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply and concerns Although I'm not sure exactly what specific information and pictures you're talking about (I didn't upload ALL of them!), all information I obtain is from the Internet - it's openly available to anyone looking for it. :) But listen, I also need to inform you about something else. You're still new and I'll understand if you just weren't aware, but uploading fan art (be it yours or not) is not permitted on this site. Your artwork of "Kai" strongly went against two of the site's policies: the first obviously being our rule of no fan art as specified in our Image Use policy (which I highly advise you look over), and also the rule of not disclosing personal information as specified in our Blocking policy. That picture, I thought, was very well-done, but it's obviously fan art of yours that had your real name on it. Doing that is a serious safety protocol issue around here, and I just can't allow users on this site to do that (which is why I've labeled that rule as grounds for an instant block). But don't worry - I'm not gonna block you this time, but you will receive a warning if you do it again. Please respect the rules of this site by uploading only official "DreamWorks-approved" (a.k.a. canon) pictures on the site, and no revealing specific personal information anymore. Okay? :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 00:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I'm actually a bit surprised to see you so enthusiastic about all this. It kinda makes me feel bad that I took it a bit hard on you - I suppose I'm just tired of explaining the rules over and over again. But you're new, so it's all good for now. I hope you have a good holiday season, too. :) :So, good, I'm glad you understand the rule about fan art. But the image use policy also explains about how we do upload acceptable pictures on this site. When you upload a picture on here, you must provide a summary of that picture (just briefly describing the picture), the source as to where you found it by providing a link, and then the licensing of that picture (most often it's "fair use"). All this can be added to a picture after you've uploaded it simply by going to the picture's file page and editing it like a normal article (by clicking "Edit"). :What I'm trying to get at is your lack of this information from your picture of the Legends of Awesomeness logo. It's very much accepted here (as a matter of fact, I'm glad you found it!), but you failed to provide any of the required information. And so, I ask you: where did you find it? I've tried looking myself and I can't find it anywhere... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 07:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The list of all site policies is located here. I've also provided a link to the list on the main page (just below the slider and the "Welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki" banner). I would love it if you had a look at those - I've already instructed everyone else on this wiki to do so... And feel free to tell about this site to anyone you'd like - I'd love to have some new editors around here. :) ::Google images, huh? See, I tried that in the first place (and then again when you suggested it), but I still can't find it. Could you perhaps provide a link?... ::I honestly have no idea what any character's going to be like. I usually try to keep my expectations low (especially with characters playing the role of antagonist) so I can enjoy the movie when I go to see it. ::I sincerely doubt that the FBI is going to take you away. Otherwise it's just sad to me that the feds are wasting their time with setting people up on pointless scams. But that's just my opinion... ::One more thing I suppose I should tell you about wikis (since you confess to never using one before): on talk pages, when you post a message, you must sign your message with four tildes (these things: ~~~~). It automatically generates a signature so readers know who it's from. Sure, the page history could tell you that as well, but it's just easier if the message sender just signs their messages - I, myself, consider it common courtesy around here. :) Other than that, if you have any other questions on wiki stuff, feel free to ask me. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 16:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:That "Tigress" fan Yes, I'm glad you don't do things like she did (I'm pretty sure she's a "she"...). And I actually disagree with you on her age - I'm under the strong impression that she's actually younger than you (which would make her not allowed to have an account according to Wikia's Terms of Use policy); there really couldn't be any other explanation to her behavior unless it's deliberate. I understand most new users' behaviors when they first get on here, but hers just seemed either not-of-age (those under 13) or deliberate (those classified as "vandals"). She was just always so persistent on changing things and making up stuff (such as the Furious Three, like you mentioned). Then when I finally asked her about it, she couldn't give me a valid reason and even tried doing it anonymously so she wouldn't be punished (this won't work anymore because I now know her IP address). I banned her for a week the first time, but then she just came back and kept doing the same thing. I've given her ample amounts of warnings since then, and now I've just come to the conclusion that she's just trying to torment the site and annoy users. I think I banned her again for about a month (which I think was sometime at the beginning of December), so she might be back this month to do it again. Keep your eyes open! I feel like I shouldn't disgrace her like this while she's away, but I figure she's just been too annoying to not know the consequences of her own actions. I just hope you never do things like she did (which I'm quite positive you won't). :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 06:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Info Hi. Like I said earlier, I E-mailed a note about Artica and sent a fan picture of her to Dreamworks, the note said... To Dreamworks Animation, I would like to share one of my awsome characters with you. Her name is Artica. Based on the picture below, Artica has head hair about 12 inches tall and wears a blue shirt with a peace sign on it. She also has autism, which affects her brain in differnet ways, such as being a HUGE fan of Tigress and hitting Po whenever he sneezes. I'm not saying to add her to the Kung Fu panda franchise, but it would make me happy to see her come alive. Thank you for reading -Alicia. And here's what they sent back! Dear Alicia, We apprciate your original character and your picture of Artica is so nice. Unfortunatly, she will not be aded to Kung Fu panda any time soon. First off, it's impossible to add long hair to a white tiger. Secondly, We're not sure if we want an "autistic" tiger in any of our movies (Or for her to hurt Po just because of hayfever). The last reason is that one tiger is enough. Again we are very sorry that your character is not real. Signed, Jeffrey Katzenberg. By the anway, I'm sorry if Tigress56 upset you. I confrontered her as soon as I read that message of yours Re: Dreamworks Idea I did this lat summer and got the reply last fall, so I know that alreadyMasterArticaKennedy 11:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get that from? I don't know what you mean by you hope I didn't make Tigress sneeze, but if I did, Tigress would tattle tale to master Shifu! LoL!MasterArticaKennedy 01:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) OHMYGAH! Where on earth did you find those kung fu panda 2 pictures? That was the first time I saw Tigress facepalm!MasterArticaKennedy 02:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Everything's cool I read your message on RoxasXIIILK's talk page, and I just wanted to let you know that it's fine. Like Kingdomcode said (after your message), it's part of a new template involving talk bubbles, and the image was part of his talk bubble's signature. I've already given him permission to place the template up, and having the image is one of the crucial elements to it. So I appreciate you sticking up for the wiki, but it's already been cleared by me - just so you know. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes I actualy asked before I did it because I know the wiki rules. I'm a very active member of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. I'm very aware of all the rules and do respect the quick action backing them. :) But as Code and Spottedstar have said, the image is for my talk bubble alone. It's my personal signature sorta thing. I could have used an image here but it'd be confusing. It's just for me and it just makes it easier. Anyway, have a nice day! :D P.S I encourage you to try these things out if you want to ;) 00:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I remember you ^^ I'm blankmind12 on Deviantart, I wrote "The Lost Tiger." Oh, to answer your question I'm from Louisiana, just outside of New Orleans. TomaTanuki 06:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello. Spottedstar! Hi, it's good to hear from you again. :) As far as helping out around the wiki: honestly, I haven't been keeping track lately - school finals and all... ;) That's partially the reason why I've been trying to organize the wiki community portal - awesome users like you that willingly offer up their editing services to the wiki would like to know what could use some work. One of the additions I'm currently planning on is a list of "wiki projects", where each project focuses on a certain subject of the wiki - like one would focus on character articles, another on location articles, etc.; I've got a lot listed down. And then, any users who join one of those projects would basically just make sure those kinds of articles are up-to-date and patrolled for vandalism and so forth; it'll all depend on what the users in that project decide to focus their energy on. It's a good way to get the wiki active, although we'll need more active members in order for it to be successful; I'd like to promote "project leaders" if I can... But anyways, that's the basic idea. While it's still in the works, you could check out some of the links in the "Community Tab" - they link to categories that list articles in need of improvement in some way. Any article that we can remove from those lists will be a MAJOR improvement for the wiki. :) I'm glad you got my message about the talk bubble sprite, and you're more than welcome to create one of your own! :) RoxasXIIILK posted up a tutorial that you can look at, and then if you have any extra questions, you can either ask him or me. And no, I've never played "Okami". I've actually never even heard of it. :P --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 15:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The film and pairing (SPOILERS!) Welcome back! :) I'm sorry the film disappointed you. I was actually quite pleased with the film, but there was still a slight hint of disappointment, mostly from my own actions. I'm not sure what ''you found disappointing about the film, but for me, it was just the fact that I had been looking forward to the movie all year and had looked at everything DreamWorks released about it. So when I finally saw it, I kinda felt like I had already seen it. Perhaps I'll lay up just a little bit for the next one... Which reminds me of another disappointing thing: We've been waiting 3 years just to find out why Po's father was a goose, and now we have to wait at least another 3 more just to find out why (and how) Po's biological father is alive and far away. Also, I agree with you on the obvious set-up the film did for Tigress and Po. I, myself, think of it as more of a sibling kind of relationship and that it should stay that way. But I guess DreamWorks just likes pairing creatures of completely different species together; first it was an ogre and a human (who was secretly cursed as an ogre, but still), then a dragon and a donkey (both from "Shrek", obviously), then a cat and a skunk (from "Over the Hedge"), then a giraffe and a hippo (from "Madagascar"), and NOW it's a tiger and a panda! *rolls eyes* Whatever. I suppose if they have to do a pairing, then those two would be the most eligible. So if I were you, I would just give that same reasoning to those who rub in your face about the PoxTigress stuff - even if you don't like the pairing, you'll just try to put up with it anyways (at least I will...). --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 15:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! Ah! Then you are a fellow lady Crane! Pleased to meet you! *bows*Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 03:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) heyy hello how are you To the above I do NOT know who you are unless you sign your name, but I'm fine. you? PandaaBearrKaii 10:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover Re:Kung Fu Panda; Legendary Warriors Anything you can, really. The article is in desperate need for expanding and improving, so I would just look there for anything specifics in what to add and fix. I may even make a few changes myself to the article sometime just so it's easier to tell what exactly needs to be added. But for now, do what you can. :) --'§ροττεδςταr''' (talk • ) 15:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kailyn!!!! :3 By chance, you have artbooks of kung fu panda? Please join in the chat frequently!!! Have a nice day!!! :) User:ALVARO ARRIAGA (Po) :D 09:45, February 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Why, thank you ^^. Why don't you visit the chat some time?